Missing Dib
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Este es mi segundo fanfic Iz, es un sonfic ZADR oneshot bastante triste pero con un final feliz. Pasen y vean


Aki toy io de vuelta !!!!!!! Este es un nuevo fanfic mío (sí, ya sé que todavía no terminé con el otro y ya empiezo uno nuevo, pero es que ando muy inspirada…y muy al cuete también ') Espero que les guste, es un songfic ZADR (Ya se lo veían venir no?)shounen-ai, como siempre y bastante triste. Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frente a tu ventana, te observo dormir. Se te ve cansado, tanto que hasta te has quedado dormido sobre el sofá ese que está en la sala de tu casa, con unas cuantas hojas de carpeta colgando lánguidamente de tu mano. Mañana tenemos examen, y te has quedado estudiando hasta más no poder, ante la latente amenaza de la maestra de "haré que el que desapruebe el examen sea mordido por una yarará". Estoy seguro que ignoras lo que es una yarará, pero el nombre de por sí ya no te da muy buena espina que digamos.

Entre sueños te das vuelta. Me encanta verte dormir, es el único momento en el que puedo observarte sin que me mires con esa cara de desprecio tuya que parece estar reservada tan sólo para mí, y que aunque no lo sepas me duele tanto…

PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME,  
BUT I WON'T BE HOME AGAIN.  
MAYBE SOMEDAY YOU'LL HAVE WOKE UP,  
AND, BARELY CONSCIOUS, YOU'LL SAY TO NO ONE:  
"ISN'T SOMETHING MISSING?"

Reprimo un suspiro sin dejar de observarte. Mañana temprano me iré, Zim; mi padre nos llevará a Gaz y a mí a vivir lejos, muy lejos, donde no podré verte nunca más. No te das una idea de cuánto te voy a extrañar. Ni siquiera sé si voy a sobrevivir sin tu presencia…

YOU WON'T CRY FOR MY ABSENCE, I KNOW -  
YOU FORGOT ME LONG AGO.  
AM I THAT UNIMPORTANT...?  
AM I SO INSIGNIFICANT...?

No te he dicho nada de mi partida. Quizá mañana en la escuela te extrañes al no encontrarme, y también quizá te aburras un poco de no tener con quien discutir. Pero nada más que eso. Sé que no te importo, Zim, que para ti no hay nada en la Tierra más insignificante que mi vida. De seguro te alegrarás por mi partida; y entonces me concederás la inconsciente gracia de haberte hecho feliz, al menos de esa manera…al menos una vez…

ISN'T SOMETHING MISSING?  
ISN'T SOMEONE MISSING ME?

De pronto, me doy cuenta de que la ventana que da a tu casa está sin trabar. Silenciosamente la abro y penetro en ella. Sé a lo que me arriesgo, sé lo que me podría pasar si te llegaras a despertar y me vieras ahí. Pero no me importa en lo absoluto, esta es la última noche que podré verte, y si me descubres qué más da. Puede que grites. Puede que te enojes. Puede que me golpees. Puede que hasta me mates, pero no me importa. Y pensándolo bien, hasta te agradecería que lo hicieras. No me figuro la vida sin ti, Zim, y morir en tus brazos sería mi último deseo…

EVEN THOUGH I'D BE SACRIFICED,  
YOU WON'T TRY FOR ME, NOT NOW.  
THOUGH I'D DIE TO KNOW YOU LOVE ME,  
I'M ALL ALONE.  
ISN'T SOMEONE MISSING ME?

Una lágrima solitaria se desliza por mi rostro mientras te observo. El dolor me consume por dentro, como un veneno ardiente y asesino, devorando lo poco que queda de mi adolorido corazón. Porque mi corazón ya viene muriendo desde hace mucho, Zim; viene muriendo desde que me enamoré de ti, desde que comprendí que mi sentimiento jamás sería correspondido, que jamás tendría ni siquiera una sola y miserable oportunidad…

Sin poder contenerme me inclino ante ti y te observo como realmente eres, sin peluca, sin lentes y sin disfraz. Sin poder contenerme rozo con la punta de mis dedos tu suave piel, mientras hago esfuerzos inmensos por contener el llanto. Tengo ganas de gritar, pegarle a alguien y mandar todo a la mierda, ya estoy oficialmente harto de mi vida esta; que se la pasa buscándome problemas y angustias pero que no se hace cargo de resolvérmelas…

PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME,  
BUT I WON'T BE HOME AGAIN.  
I KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO YOURSELF,  
SHUDDER DEEP AND CRY OUT:  
"ISN'T SOMETHING MISSING?  
ISN'T SOMEONE MISSING ME?"

Mis dedos continúan recorriendo tu rostro, en lo que ahora ya no es un simple roce sino una caricia hecha y derecha, delineando tu frente, tus ojos, tu boca…

Debo estar loco. Completamente loco, desquiciado y harto. Sobre todo harto, y hastiado de todo, de la vida, del mundo y de todo.

Me acerco a tus labios y deposito en ellos un beso; suave, limpio, casto. Prefiero no perder el tiempo intentando describir el sabor de tus labios, porque sé que me será imposible. Dios, nunca había deseado tanto que algo no ocurriera, nunca deseé tanto tratar de evitar que algo pasara, que este viaje no tuviera que realizarse. Porque francamente no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, mi vida estaba vacía antes que aparecieras. Tú le diste lo que no tenía: un sentido. Me demostrase que yo siempre había tenido razón, que los extraterrestres no eran sólo cosa de mis locas fantasías… Te debo tanto, te amo tanto, Zim…Y sin embargo tú…tú me odias…

AND IF I BLEED, I'LL BLEED,  
KNOWING YOU DON'T CARE.  
AND IF I SLEEP JUST TO DREAM OF YOU  
AND WAKE WITHOUT YOU THERE,  
ISN'T SOMETHING MISSING?  
ISN'T SOMETHING...

Un rayo de luz de luna se cuela por la ventana y se posa en ti. Ahora te veo bien, y noto que estás despierto, con tus dos grandes ojos inmóviles y fijos en mí.

Ahora sí que estoy perdido. Si sobrevivo luego de lo que he hecho debe ser porque soy inmortal o algo así. ¡Qué demonios, si ya me he autocondenado a muerte, que lo haga una vez más no va a cambiar nada!

Vuelvo a inclinarme sobre ti y te beso otra vez, tratando de no pensar en el rostro desencajado de ira que seguramente mostrarás al empujarme de tu lado.

EVEN THOUGH I'D BE SACRIFICED,  
YOU WON'T TRY FOR ME, NOT NOW.  
THOUGH I'D DIE TO KNOW YOU LOVE ME,  
I'M ALL ALONE…

Esto…esto no puede estar pasando. Esto debe ser un sueño, esto no puede ser verdad; es demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad. En contra de todas las premoniciones habidas y por haber, te siento responder al beso. Y no sólo eso, sino que te siento tomar mi rostro entre tus manos y pidiendo permiso con tu lengua para profundizar un poco más el beso.

Estoy seguro que es un sueño¡que alguien me pellizque, por favor!...Aunque, pensándolo bien¡no¡no hagan nada!. Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar. No quiero nunca más despertar…

La falta de aire nos hace separarnos apenas unos centímetros. Veo tus ojos, otra vez fijos en los míos, mirándome con algo que, reconozco, es demasiado parecido al amor.

-No te vayas…

Apenas puedo creer lo que dijiste. No sólo me ha asombrado que conozcas esa confidencial información, sino que tu pedido me deja realmente confuso.

Tu rostro denota una expresión de dolor y desesperación que jamás había visto en ti. Te siento abrazarme, y yo rodeo tu espalda con mis manos.

-Por favor no te vayas. no me dejes…

Siento tus manos recorrer mi cabello y tu corazón latiendo fuerte contra mi pecho, y entonces comprendo qué debo hacer.

No me voy a ir. Ni loco me voy a ir. No después de esto. Ni siquiera hicieron falta palabras para que comprendiera la razón de tu reacción.

Ninguno de nosotros rompe el abrazo. Los minutos pasan, hasta que te duermes entre mis brazos. Yo te dejo caer suavemente en el sofá y otra vez te observo, sabiendo que no será la última vez…

ISN'T SOMETHING MISSING?  
ISN'T SOMEONE MISSING ME...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Listo, eso fue todo. Ahora díganme que tan espantoso está.


End file.
